The proposal is designed to enable continued participation of Hotel Dieu de Montreal and the University of Montreal Hospital Centre as a main member of NSABP. Hotel Dieu de Montreal has been supported as a main member since 1987 (and has been involved in NSABP activities since 1981). This hospital has been incorporated through a decision of the government of the Province of Quebec, providing three hospitals under a single administration. By formal agreement, Dr. Robidoux will act as the sole Principal Investigator. The aim of this proposal, by extension from those of NSABP, is to improve disease-free survival and total survival in patients with primary breast and colorectal cancers. Hotel Dieu de Montreal has an excellent record of 0 percent follow-up data delinquency, and is currently following 386 patients on long term adjuvant protocols.